


Bread Chucking

by Neon_Opal



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Complete, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quadruple Drabble, Target Practice, but not with guns, inventing a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one has a crappy tile - I'll sub-title if if I ever think of a more creative one.<br/>Another silly LOTR cast fic - the guys get up to some of their pranks on a night off…well something must be done with all these stale rolls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread Chucking

~*~

“Come on!” Dominic said pulling Billy out on to the balcony as Elijah followed with a basket of stale bread and rolls, where did that come from Orlando though? He didn’t know the game but followed them onto the balcony where they had crouched down. There wasn’t a lot of room once they all got there. Orlando followed suit and crouched down behind the retaining wall.

“Who’s first then?” asked Lij as Billy started handing out rolls which Orland realized were quite stale and hard when he received one. Looking over the edge they faced the street with a small café with out door tables and next to that a launderette. There were a few tall trees as well along the street.

“We should designate targets,” Billy announced.

“Yes but not right at someone that might be too rude even for us and we won’t get many shots before they figure it out,” Lij said even his boyish side being caring.

“Ok then, that woman’s large bag on the ground, that tall man’s brief case, the speed limit sign, and the specials board. Bonus points if you hit someone's laundry basket as they go in or out or that restaurant sign over the hostess’s head.” Billy announced like a carnival barker as Viggo joined the crowd on the balcony as they began to nod agreement.  
Twaak! Orlando’s shot caused a direct hit on the speed sign. Everyone looked up at the sound but no one figured out what it was. Next Lij and Dom went for the lower targets, one roll skittering under a table and one lightly tapping the tote bag, the few glances it raised were more suspicious of other diners when they noticed at all.

“Bad form those two,” Viggo shoock his head with a chuckle.

Billy took careful aim and let fly, the roll pinged a woman’s laundry basket sharply. She looked angrily at the café as she watched the roll bounce into the gutter. More high 5’s were given as they tried to stifle their laughter. Next shot was Dom’s again at the special board. It winged the edge and heads did turn towards the hotel as people noticed and started to wonder where the bread was coming from.

“Here old man,” Orlando said to Viggo, handing him a roll, “Last shots yours’ see if you can top all us all young blokes, sign over her head.”

“I’m good at this, you sure you want to let me beat you?” He smirked in the dim light. He peeked over the edge and took aim…Zing-Crack! It hit beside the hostess' left ear with a resounding noise and the rock hard bread fell beside her feet. All heads at the café turned towards the hotel balconies as they ducked down and scurried inside trying to be noiseless but not succeeding very well. Orland thought looking around…why was Sean always absent when they did these things? Oh right he had a wife he likely had better things to do.

They all flopped on sofas and chairs slapping backs and tried to stop laughing the phone rang and Viggo who was most calm answered it in this professor sort of voice he could do “Yes sir, I see.”…It’s the concierge he mouthed to them with a mock stern look…, “I’m very sorry they caused a problem, I have it all well in hand there will be no more trouble.” He hung up the phone and began to laugh as hard as the rest.

The End

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> At one point I kept ending up with a lot of stale bread rolls and my inner teenage boy (even I hadn’t known he was in there) kept wanting to make me chuck them off the balcony I refrained but that inspired this.


End file.
